


Statement of Fact

by TinyBat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lydia can’t resist pointing out Stiles’ ironic wardrobe choice in context to their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statement of Fact

“Stiles?” came a voice from the other side of the fiction section. “Yes, Lydia you’ll find Joseph Campbell in there…” mumbled Stiles from under a small pile of dusty tomes on Egyptian art and culture.  
“This isn’t Campbell related. Have you ever given much thought to that beaten to hell red hoodie of yours? I can’t have been the only person to notice.” came Lydia again who seemed much closer now and somewhat amused.   
“Yeah, it’s one of my only sweatshirts and i’m keeping it until it disintegrates into a pile of fabric-y stuff. What have you noticed? Is there still mustard on it? ‘Cuz mustard is way harder to clean out than blood.” he muttered defensively and put the books down to start searching the hems of his sleeves.

“No, well yes but not what I meant. Stiles, your best friend is a werewolf. You do know who that makes you right? Well aside from my research bitch and lacrosse hero of Beacon Hills…” She turned the corner into the mythology section and sat down next to him with a small smile. “Think about it and get back to me.”  
Stiles screwed up his face in thought for a moment and then his jaw dropped open. “Oh hell no…does this mean I have to carry a picnic basket and never take shortcuts when I drive?” Now Lydia had a huge grin on her face and patted him on the shoulder in a strange show of solidarity.   
“I won’t tell if you won’t.”


End file.
